What Really Happened to Hans Gruber?
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: A love story where Hans Gruber somehow survives his horrible fall, and despite the truth, a woman thanks John for the honor of letting him fall. R&R please


What Really Happened to Hans Gruber

_I've always wondered what happened after I killed Hans, and my answer came in the mail. Apparently, my man Hans found himself a girl when he landed, and she was willing to write down his story with her, or as much as she could tell while I was between jobs. This is the story of Mister and Misses Gruber, who live together in the Southern United States._

**Dear John,**

**I wrote this as a book, and it should arrive soon if it is not with this letter. Hans wanted you to know about our love, so that maybe you could use our example in your life with your lover, even if the two of you are apart. You almost made me lose my chance with my love, which is mostly why I'm telling you our story: you need to know what might not have been, what could not have happened, and all because of you.**

The Love Story of Hans Gruber

CHAPTER ONE

My brother found Hans, who was caught on a third floor balcony. He brought him back to his private practice and called me to help nurse him. We only knew that he was near death and in pain, so we stayed with him throughout the night. We were shocked in the morning to find that the hand we were holding was still warm, and that he was still alive, and alert. He awoke, and told us that his back hurt and that he could not feel his legs. We stabilized him and took him to a trauma center, and we told them that we had no idea who he was, when in fact I did. I had seen him on the news because of the terrorist attack. He wanted to protest, but I told him to be silent. He was about to go into surgery as a friend of ours, and I was allowed to speak with him.

"Hans, tell no one who you are. You are a wanted man, and they will put you into federal prison. Stay with us," I whispered. He squeezed my hand.

"I promise that I would never do that. How do you plan on keeping me in your care, though?" he asked.

"We will see," I replied. The doctor then wanted to go, so they left and I went to the waiting room with my brother. We slept there throughout the evening until we knew he had gotten through, and that he was alive, but he would be paralyzed forever.

We were able to outpatient him to our practice very quickly, and with him in our specific care, we were able to discuss things, such as where he had to return to or who he would become.

"I have nowhere to return to and I have no one in mind for my new identity. I trust you and your brother, and you may do as you must, or do as you see fit. I shall deal with the changes, or rather the changes have dealt with me," he told me. Though he was in a terrible situation, his sense of humor was poking through, and it comforted me to know that he would trust us enough to show his true self.

We quickly decided upon an identity, or rather it was given to us. A German man in town went missing, and we pounced on our chance. We told the papers that we had a German man in our care who could not remember a thing about himself. Around that time, the body was found, but the family, more out of hope and desperation than anything else, arrived and decided that Hans was their family member. They ignored the advice of lawyers and everyone else and took Hans under their wing, but they had to pick a major fight with Hans.

"Father, come home with us, in Germany," the man's son begged.

"I'm sorry, but I wish to stay here. The plane ride will bother my bones, and why risk such a thing? You can visit me on holiday, but I will make it," Hans assured them. His "wife" gave us the proper personal information and things of that nature before she left. Once she was gone, Hans was free to become who he wanted under the man's identity. Even the government approved. With a quick trial with a good lawyer, we won Hans's citizenship, and he easily fit into our household. The man who fell into our lives quickly filled the space he created, and within six months, I couldn't see myself without him. I felt as if he not only fell into my life but into my heart; I felt like I was falling in love.


End file.
